


Ironhide! Grab my-

by SoJazzy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ratchet's chest is beautiful, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You already know where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironhide! Grab my-

They were going on a trip. Ironhide had managed to convince The Hatchet from his den and go on a camping trip. Not without grabbing some medical files and reports first. Prowl is quite serious when it comes to due dates...  
"Medical files, reports, extra data pads, tarp, covers," Ratchet murmured as he went through each item.  
"Fraggit, my medical kit." He packed up what he already had and called for Ironhide. He should've gotten it himself..  
"Ironhide! Grab my-One stehp ahead of ya!"  
By sheer willpower alone, he had fought off his cooling fans. A soft clank signaling their failed start. But he not fight of his blush..  
Ironhide had both large servos on either side of Ratchet's chest smug grin on his face. "Ah think ahm dreamin', they feel better than I thought," Ironhide stared smugly at his bonded's frightenly calm demeanor. Nevermind, he thought too soon. (Now here's the part where Ironhide gets punched to Primus knows where with a rainbow following him) "IRONHIDE GET YOUR DAMN FRAGGING PIT-SPAWNED SERVOS OFF MY CHEST YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"  
Wrenches were dodged the best they could, but he was failing quite miserably when it comes to The Hatchet's famous aim.  
Now he knows how Carly feels... Damn..  
"Alright, alright! Next tahm Ah'll ask! Got your medikit."  
Ratchet huffed,"How did I ever get bonded to you?"  
"Cuz ah got skills" was the reply.

A month of no interfacing was Ironhide's punishment.  
Ironhide: D:  
Ratchet: >:(


End file.
